And Your Heart Will Fly Away
by Kaiyote
Summary: “Do you trust me?” Sylar asks more questions. An alternate ending to 312. Incest, Slash. Peter/Sylar.


**If you want to read a better-formatted version, please go to my Fanfiction Livejournal **_**theblackmonster.**_

**A/N:** Just to note again, this is an alternate ending to 312.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes.

**Warnings: **Character Death. Incest. Peter/Sylar.

**And Your Heart Will Fly Away**

**

* * *

**

_"No place I'd rather be than with family."_

Peter eyed Sylar wearily before turning his gaze to his father. His father's face seemed to convey _something_ close to calm, and although Peter had never seen this _exact_ expression before, he still knew it was all a facade in the end.

"And I am with family, aren't I?"

He turned to look back at Sylar then, wondering just what exactly he was playing at. His eyes quickly darted between his father and Sylar, but he still couldn't tell what was going on.

A silent battle raged between them.

"Of course, Gabriel," his father finally spoke, words coming out slowly. Deliberately, like lines he had memorized for exactly this moment. "Peter's your brother, I'm your father."

He almost turned back to look at his father then, but stopped when he saw a slight shiver run through Sylar's body. Whatever emotion was displayed on Sylar's face turned to confusion at the words, and he took a small step toward their father.

"You're lying," Sylar's voice was incredibly harsh and Peter couldn't stop himself from flinching. "But... not completely."

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Sylar spoke again, interrupting.

"Am I... with family, right now?"

"Yes."

He watched as Sylar frowned, cocking his head to the right.

"Are _you_ really my family?"

He looked back to his father at the question, and his father swallowed slowly. He could already tell whatever answer would come from him would be a lie. It was only then he realized that _that_ was exactly what Sylar was doing.

_He must have some sort of... lie detector power now,_ he thought.

"...Yes."

Peter watched another shiver run through Sylar's body, but something was different this time. Instead of confusion, anger filled Sylar's face and his outstretched hand tightened in fury.

He never took his eyes away from Sylar, but he could hear his father choking in the background. He opened his mouth to speak once again, but stopped just as suddenly. He could feel the words die on his lips as Sylar spoke instead of him once more.

"_Liar_."

Sylar's gaze then rapidly moved from their- _his_ father to him and Peter felt himself shrink under the gaze.

"That must mean..."

Sylar trailed off and before he could even remotely begin to respond to his words Sylar turned back to look at their- his father.

"Is Peter my brother?"

At Sylar's question Peter moved to look at his father as well. He watched as the 'calm' on his father's face turned to something like anger. Or maybe just annoyance. He felt his own expression move to something close to it as well.

"Gabriel-"

Sylar's outstretched hand tightened once again and his father was cut off abruptly. _He_ shivered at the growl in Sylar's voice when he spoke.

_"Answer the question."_

"Yes."

Sylar smirked and Peter shivered once again.

"The truth. Finally."

Peter watched as Sylar's eyes left his father, but this time instead of turning to him they landed on the Haitian, and Peter realized he had completely forgotten he was in the room with them.

Sylar cocked his head once more, in a way that seemed he had forgotten he was there but suddenly remembered as well. His other arm flew up suddenly, and the Haitian was sent backwards, hitting the wall behind them with a sickening crunch.

He flinched at the noise, but his head was already starting- had already started to spin from all the questions Sylar had been asking and all the answers his father had given.

_"This conversation is private."_

Peter looked up suddenly at Sylar's words and he lifted his gaze from the floor and moved them back to Sylar. Sylar's eyes locked onto his own, before they both turned to look at their- _his_ father at the same time.

"Is-"

His eyes were locked on his father, who was only looking at Sylar and he could feel Sylar's gaze sweep over him, before they drifted away.

"Am _I_ your family?" Peter asked suddenly, but softly at the same time. Finally gaining his voice and interrupting Sylar instead of the other way around.

"Peter," his father started, voice growing as frustrated as the anger on his face. "This is completely-"

His eyes widened as his father continued on, but he _knew_. He had no lie detector power- _no_ powers at all to speak of, but he _knew_. He flinched as Sylar shivered and took a step closer to him, away from their- his-

_No._

As he took a step toward Sylar and away from _Arthur_.

Sylar looked at him briefly, and Peter watched as his hand tightened once more, but he couldn't fully meet his eyes. The sound was starting to drop out in the background, and he couldn't-

_"Are you Peter's family?"_

_"...No."_

_"Are you_ our _family?"_

_"No."_

He knew Sylar was speaking, but he couldn't hear him at all.

_"Are Peter and I twins?"_

_"Yes."_

_"...Is Angela our mother?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Who is our real fa-"_

He jerked out of his daze at the start of Sylar's question, moving his arm out to touch Sylar's outstretched one.

"No-" he breathed out quickly, panic setting into his veins. "No, don't. _Please._"

He looked into Sylar's eyes then and Sylar tilted his head slightly, studying him carefully.

"Peter, we could-"

"I don't want to know that," he whispered softly. "I just-"

Their father- _Arthur_ interrupted him, shouting at the both of them, but he still looked into Sylar's eyes and neither of them turned to look away from each other. Arthur's shouts grew angrier and angrier, but Peter just felt the sound drop out again, but different this time.

Instead of being in his own little world as before he could tell Sylar shared it with him now, and he could hear Sylar when he spoke instead of cool silence.

"Are you... sure?" Sylar asked carefully, still studying him, although not as intensely as before. Just studying to judge his reaction.

He nodded slowly as a reply.

"I should-"

"No-" Sylar interrupted, eyes still glued onto him, but Peter could feel his attention drift away, if only slightly. "You're not a killer Peter, I am."

He turned away from Arthur as Sylar lowered his arm, but reality and sound returned to him and he could hear the bullet. He winced at the sound.

Squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"He wasn't-" Sylar started, placing an hand on his arm, but he jerked away at the touch. He felt a small breath against his neck then, just barely, as Sylar stood behind him. "He wasn't our father."

Peter nodded slowly, but the world was starting to seep away again, turning cold and dropping out.

Hands suddenly jerked him around, and he felt himself facing Sylar, but he still didn't open his eyes yet. Fingers softly grasped his chin, tilting his head up and he opened his eyes slowly.

Sylar's own eyes were dark, filled with anger, but also... compassion?

Love?

"He was _nothing_. He meant _nothing_."

He felt himself nod numbly in agreement, but Sylar shivered when he did, hand moving from his face to Sylar's side. Eyes turning darker, and he quickly stopped.

"I know it had to be done," he finally whispered and Sylar's eyes turned softer, growing warm.

"Peter-"

A hand moved up toward his face again and he flinched away, but barely for even a second.

Sylar's eyes hardened, though, and he pulled away, taking a step back from him. But Sylar's movement only served to increase the coldness sweeping over his body and he suddenly wished Sylar were next to him again as the world grew even colder.

Confusion swirled inside of him, mixing with all the other emotions running through him. Hate, love, anger, grief... something closer to acceptance or understanding underneath it all and he-

The sound of a doorknob turning startled him out of his daze and his eyes flew toward the door, where Sylar was looking at him questioningly.

"Wait-" he tried to speak, but the word came out harsh and cracked at the edges and he licked his lips. "Wait."

He moved next to Sylar then and Sylar still looked at him, this time wearily.

"Don't-" he licked his lips once again and swallowed, mouth incredibly dry. "I... they're manufacturing powers here. I- they have to be stopped."

Sylar tilted his head, studying him as he had before.

"You want me to-"

"It's- they're going to destroy the world," Peter breathed out softly, and paused for a few moments to study Sylar before continuing on. "You paint it for me... in the future."

Sylar's expression changed then, from studying him wearily to...

Peter frowned. Something he couldn't tell, but Sylar nodded at him, moving to open the door, but Peter placed a hand onto his own. Sylar looked at him, confused.

"You'd..." he trailed off, confusion starting to become apparent in his own face. "...Save the world?"

Sylar's confusion deepened as he started to speak.

"...For you? Of course. That's what brothers do."

Peter started to nod, but stopped as Sylar opened the door and moved out it, but then Sylar stopped as well and looked back him.

"Stay here," Sylar commanded and Peter felt himself start to nod again. "Don't... leave."

Peter just continued to nod as Sylar left and he watched him walk out the door, disappearing around a corner and everything hit him at once, now that Sylar was out of of the room.

Sylar- his brother- his... _twin_.

His eyes started to move of their own accord, toward the spot on the floor where his father lay- no, not his father. He wasn't his father- Peter ripped his gaze away and started to sink to the floor, back sliding down the wall next to the door.

The Haitian was across from him and Peter couldn't tell, didn't want to-

In the background he could hear people start to scream and he covered his ears with his hands, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. He wished for the cold oblivion he had felt before, but nothing came.

He moved his hands away from his ears then, although he could still hear screams coming from within Pinehearst, and moved them in front of his eyes. Pressing down and trying to block out the noise that way.

He wondered how he could...

But Sylar _was_ his brother- his _twin_ and their father- _not_ their father was going to help destroy the world...

The sound started to fade out and he was grateful for it, but part of him wondered- knew- if it was only because Sylar was moving down to the lower levels.

Where he couldn't hear the screams anymore.

He started to drift off, the sound dropping out even more and the only thing he heard for a long time behind the black of his eyes was the sound of his own breathing.

Eventually the sound of soft footsteps walking toward him and stopping woke him up. He removed his hands from his eyes, opening them and blinking up at Sylar.

Sylar was covered in blood, face lit with shadows and eyes dark as ever. But when a hand was offered down to him those eyes weren't filled with any kind of anger or hate.

He took the hand gratefully.

Sylar pulled him up carefully, like he was made of glass, but once he made it to his own two feet he stumbled, falling into Sylar.

There was a painfully uncomfortable silence for a moment as he didn't move and eventually he slowly relaxed into Sylar's chest as arms wrapped around him.

"What..." he struggled to get out.

"I don't know," Sylar answered him in return, even though words had failed him.

They stood in silence, a comfortable one, for a little while longer before Peter moved himself away a little, enough see into his eyes. Although Sylar didn't remove his arms from around him, and he was thankful for that.

"Is it...?" he asked, trailing off, not wanting to fully say it.

Sylar nodded to him and Peter closed his eyes, resting his head against Sylar's shoulder.

"Can we leave?" Peter whispered the question softly, but he knew Sylar could still hear him. He felt Sylar nod and he started to pull away, but Sylar stopped him and held on tighter.

"Do you trust me?" Sylar asked in a tone that Peter would've found harsh hours ago, but simply... couldn't anymore.

"I..." Peter started, but trailed off again, searching his mind, truly thinking about the answer.

This was Sylar- _Sylar_ and he _was_ a killer, but in the future...

He could still remember Gabriel, the way he had been then. But this wasn't him _now_. He wasn't- this was the man that had killed him...

But...

It wasn't.

This was the man that had just saved the world. _For him._

This was his- his _twin_, and he couldn't-

"I do."

Sylar pulled away abruptly then, looking at him in confusion and horror and so many more emotions that Peter's head started to spin as it had before, but he looked Sylar in the eye anyway.

"You-" Sylar started and then swallowed, and Peter could see the confusion there start to break. "You... weren't lying."

Peter swallowed then too, still searching his mind for an answer, not completely finding one. Unsure and completely certain all at the same time.

"I trust you," he whispered, moving closer to Sylar, right next to him. Close enough to be able to touch, but not... quite yet. "I don't know why, but I do. I..."

Sylar smirked at him then slightly, lips turning into something close to a smile. Teasing.

"You too."

The expression on Sylar's face suddenly turned serious and Sylar closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around him once more. "Let's get out of here."

He nodded and closed his eyes.

In front of them he heard the sound of glass cracking and shattering. Falling onto the sidewalk below and breaking even further, but he didn't see it- couldn't.

The only thing he could do was feel and the only thing he felt was Sylar's arms around him as they flew out the broken window and shot into the night sky.


End file.
